custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Bitil
Bitil was a Makuta and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, known for presiding over the Western region of the Southern Island Chains. History Early Life Bitil was created by Mata Nui alongside the other Makuta from a greenish black liquid on an island in one the Southern Chains of the Matoran Universe. Alongside the rest of his species, he became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization tasked with maintaining order and carrying out the will of Mata Nui. Bitil was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the Matoran Universe, specializing in the field of insectoid Rahi, such as the Niazesk. Based off the genetic template of the Keras, Bitil was also known to have created the Hahnah species, which were able to thrive in the warmer aquatic southern reaches of the Great Spirit Robot. Bitil displayed some talent in the area but had more interest in other disciplines, never fully committing to his role as a Rahi creator. After the Matoran Civil War, Bitil was assigned to supervise the Western region of the Southern Island Chains by Makuta Miserix, who felt he was the least likely Makuta to interfere in the delicate affairs of the Matoran Universe's hardier species. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to be held on Destral in order to reveal his plan and take over the Brotherhood, Bitil was one of the first Makuta to side with Teridax. With Miserix supposedly executed by Krika and Spiriah, Bitil offered tactical support to Icarax and Gorast, who assumed responsibility for hunting down and eliminating his remaining followers, hanging their Kanohi in the Convocation Chamber as trophies. Like all other Makuta, Bitil's Antidermis evolved to a gaseous virus-like state where he no longer required sleep or sustenance. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to Destral to modify the Makuta's armor to accommodate this evolution. Great Cataclysm 1000 years ago, the Brotherhood of Makuta would finally set in motion Teridax's Grand Plan, with Makuta simultaneously launching an unexpected assault upon the processors of the Matoran Universe, disabling Mata Nui and causing the Great Spirit Robot to crash on Aqua Magna. With Mata Nui now distinctly absent and the Matoran Universe debilitated by Makuta Teridax's efforts, the Brotherhood revealed itself as a decidedly malevolent organization making a bid for universal domination. During the Dark Times, Bitil would come to make a string of provocative assaults across the Southern Matoran Universe, hunting Toa and acquiring high-value artifacts for Makuta Teridax, who had come to station himself on the island of Mata Nui. Invasion of Karda Nui Following his apparent death in the Mangaia lair, Teridax was able to advance his plan without the interference of the Toa Nuva, issuing Bitil and several of his surviving Makuta lieutenants a series of tasks to complete in the Universe Core. Charged principally with opposing the Toa Nuva as they journeyed to the Codrex, Bitil accompanied Antroz, Vamprah, Chirox, Gorast, Krika, and Mutran to Karda Nui. Venturing down to the Swamp of Secrets beneath the Stalactite Villages, Bitil reinforced Krika and Gorast and set up a defensive perimeter around the Codrex, awaiting the arrival of the Toa Nuva. Assuming a more insectoid form, Bitil was eventually exposed to Pit Mutagen, however, and lost the ability to shapeshift. Following the arrival of the Toa Nuva in Karda Nui and subsequent destruction of the Shadow Leech Laboratory, however, Toa Tahu, Onua, and Gali descended to the Swamp of Secrets. Wary of the Toa in their weakened forms, the Makuta elected to trail a target each, with Bitil shadowing Toa Onua. Catching the Toa off guard while he fended off a Nui Kopen, Bitil was able to strike the Toa Nuva of Earth with his Nynrah Ghostblaster before summoning an army of his past selves through the use of his Mohtrek. Escorting Onua back to the Makuta Camp, Bitil grew overconfident, allowing Onua to discretely activate his Elemental Powers and trigger an explosion of Earth. Unwilling to inflict damage upon his past selves, Bitil was forced to deactivate his Kanohi and shelter, enabling Onua to escape. Regrouping with Krika and Gorast at the Makuta Camp, Bitil was assaulted by a burst of Elemental Energy whilst. Venturing off the investigate the source of the Elemental attack, Bitil left the camp fully aware that the Toa were within the vicinity. Returning to catch the Toa in the compromising position within their camp, the Makuta cornered their quarry in a tense standoff. With Toa Tahu warning the Makuta that the rest of his team had possession of the Kanohi Ignika, Bitil sent a telepathic message to Antroz, Chirox and Vamprah, who informed that the Ignika had in fact taken form and had defeated Makuta Icarax. Beating a retreat to safe-guard the Codrex and fulfill their objective, Bitil and his fellow Makuta continued to oppose the Toa. Laying in wait for his adversaries, Bitil was attacked once again by Onua, who opened up the Earth around him and dragged the Makuta beneath the mud. Struggling to free himself, Bitil then moved to assault Gali before the remaining Makuta and Toa from Karda Nui ventured down to the Swamp of Secrets to provide reinforcements. Reunited with Antroz, Chirox, Vamprah, Mutran and a severely weakened Icarax, Bitil was ultimately unable to prevent the Toa from entering the Codrex and instead busied himself bringing down the defensive force field. While Teridax had ordered his lieutenants to allow the Toa Nuva to complete their destiny by awakening Mata Nui, Icarax soon made clear his intentions to destroy the Toa and rebel against Teridax, believing that Mata Nui would destroy the Makuta for their rebellion if he awakened, convincing Krika to phase through the force field and deactivate it. Before Icarax could destroy the Codrex with his Gravity powers, however, he was halted by Vamprah, Mutran and Gorast, who remained committed to Teridax's scheme. Falling victim to a mental assault from Mutran, Icarax attempted to teleport inside the Codrex to face the Toa himself, only for Gorast to use her Kanohi Felnas to disrupt his Teleportation. Blasted by one of Vamprah's Shadow bolts, Icarax was teleported on a molecular level, distributing his atoms across the Universe Core and killing him in the process. With Krika similarly being dispatched by Gorast after developing a conscience and attempting to convince his fellow Makuta to abandon Teridax's scheme, Bitil stood witness to the deaths of both Makuta. Eventually emerging from the Codrex in flying battle vehicles, Pohatu and Lewa engaged the Makuta in an aerial assault. Venturing off in search of Takanuva, Bitil and Chirox managed to ambush the Toa of Light while he endeavored to restore the Shadow Matoran to their Av-Matoran states. Using his Mohtrek to conjure seven of his previous selves, Bitil was able to sneak up behind Takanuva, only to be cut short by Kopaka, who had gained control of a third battle vehicle, the Jetrax T6. Wounded from the Elemental Light of a Midak Skyblaster, Bitil was forced to fall back. With Gali convincing Toa Ignika to sacrifice his new form in order to reactivate the Codrex and awaken Mata Nui, the Toa Nuva regrouped and beat a hasty retreat aboard the battle vehicles. Unbeknownst to the Makuta, however, this action once again triggered the Energy Storms within the Universe Core. Faced with the dawning realization that Teridax intended for the Energy Storms to purge the remaining Makuta lieutenants, Bitil deserted his post and attempted to flee the Universe Core, confident that escaping Karda Nui would earn him respect in the eyes of Teridax and legitimizing him as the worthiest lieutenant. With the intense electrical charge disrupting his Teleportation capabilities, however, Bitil was unable to escape the Energy Storm and was swiftly incinerated. Powers and Abilities As a Makuta, Bitil possessed powerful elemental Shadow powers, abilities which after many centuries of use, he had fully mastered. He could even use his Shadow powers to heal others, should he feel it necessary. He also possessed shape-shifting abilities, Kraata production, great strength, and the forty-two Kraata powers. Following his exposure to Pit Mutagen in the Swamp of Secrets, Bitil notably lost access to several of his natural capabilities, including shapeshifting. He did, however, keep the powers of laser vison, heat vision, magnetism, power scream, density control, chain lightning, sonic, teleportation, and molecular disruption abilities. Tools and Masks For the majority of his life, Bitil wore a Kanohi Mohtrek, Great Mask of Time Duplication, a Kanohi that enabled him to summon one or more past versions of himself to the present. As a result of his especially risky Kanohi choice, Bitil often awoke to find himself sporting wounds from battles he had not yet fought in. Sporting a wide arsenal of Protosteel weaponry over the centuries, Bitil armed himself principally with his Great Longswords, which served as both defensive and offensive tools capable of channeling his Shadow powers. Forms Being a Makuta, Bitil had access to 42 Rahkshi powers, including shape shifting. Below is a list of known forms taken by Bitil. Appearances *''Besieged'' - Alternate Universe Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta